


Aphrodisiac

by Dassandre



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: Whilst the scientific evidence is decidedly vague on the effectiveness of Aphrodite’s foodstuffs of love, they nevertheless appear with frequency in couples boudoirs around Valentine’s Day as well as in James Bond’s repertoire of mission-based seduction techniques.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



> It was meant to be a headcanon for 007 Fest, but it would not write that way. This fulfils the square "I expect you to ..." on the Fest's "Classic Prompt" Table.
> 
> For Boffin, Ashe, and Springbok ... adore you all far more than I will ever be able to show, so I write instead.

Strawberries

Figs

Oysters

Chocolate

These are a few of the foods people consider libido-enhancing aphrodisiacs. Whilst the scientific evidence is decidedly vague on the effectiveness of Aphrodite’s foodstuffs of love, they nevertheless appear with frequency in couples boudoirs around Valentine’s Day as well as in James Bond’s repertoire of  _ mission-based _ seduction techniques.

Q is allergic to strawberries.

Figs … ugh … it’s a texture thing.

He loathes oysters. Slimy. Salty. Q imagines it’s like sucking on a merman’s bollocks.

Chocolate is glorious, life-sustaining ambrosia, not meant for something as banal as sex. 

_ No. Not sex with you, James. Of course not. That’s bloody brilliant. Just … it’s  _ **_chocolate_ ** _! _

James does not let Q’s issues with traditional arousal-inducing culinary fare keep him from finding that which will drive his lover spare with need, however. A bit of research combined with what he already knows about his boffin is all it takes, really.

“I’ve drawn you a hot bath,” he says to Q one evening when he returns home after a stressful, yet reasonably short (for Q) workday. “There’s a bottle of that malbec you like, too. I expect you to take your time. Relax. Enjoy the wine and the candles and the music. And when you’re done, I’ll have dinner ready. Something special tonight.”

An hour later when Q enters the sitting room, a tad pruny and wrapped in the warm TARDIS dressing gown James got him last Christmas, it is to the scent of freshly baked bread and something … salty, brothy that immediately takes him back to his childhood. To when his Mum and Da were still alive.

Slightly dazed, he takes his place at the table at James’ direction, and within moments a steaming bowl of soup is sat in front of him along with a chunk of warm bread.

Q eyes the soup. James eyes Q. “Go on,” the agent says, taking his seat. He picks up his own spoon but pauses. Waiting for Q to take the first bite.

Q dips his spoon and stirs it around a bit, watching pieces of ham hock, root veg, and pearl barley rise and fall like bits of flotsam and jetsam in the golden sea of broth.

“Is this--” Q clears his throat, suddenly emotional. He swallows tightly and looks at James whose own apprehension is clear on his face. Only Q would he allow to see this. Q continues. “This is ham hock Scotch broth.”

“It is.”

“Mum made this for me when I had a bad day.”

“I know. You’ve had a string of them lately, so …”

Q gets up and stands at James’ side. Q takes the spoon from his hand and sets it on the table. “Scoot back,” he says, never taking his eyes from James’.

James does as he is asked.

Q shrugs out of his dressing gown and climbs, naked and still a tad pruney, into his lover’s lap.

It’s a long time before they get back to the soup. It reheats well.

Q is still allergic to strawberries.

Figs … it will always be a texture thing.

No merman bollocks.

Chocolate will never not be glorious.

Ham hock Scotch broth: the care, the love, the thoughtfulness.

Comfort food.

Ham hock Scotch broth … it’s not a common aphrodisiac, by any means.

But it always works.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “If you have consumed what I have laboured and invested in to create, and if you have found any enjoyment in it, please tell me so that I can recharge enough to do this again.” ~ kdreeva via Tumblr


End file.
